


Turn To Me

by corhahale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3a, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, F/M, The Hale Family, break ups, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love your Best Friend, its hard enough to watch them fall for everyone else. When a long awaited argument between Cora and Stiles splits them apart, both realize how much the care and miss each other.</p><p>Will they be together, as friends or more. </p><p>Or will both push each other further away.</p><p>Everyone lives and  Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first but hopefully not my last fanfiction that I have ever posted!! 
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem slightly OC but I'm trying write them as if nothing with the supernatural world ever happened to them. They do bare some characteristics from there use to be powers but yeah, it might be weird.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story! (I have a plan, but it can always be changed) 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!! 
> 
> Unfortunately I do not own Teen Wolf.

The mumblings around the room all around slowly turned into to background noise as she continued to think about her dilemmas.

Ms Blake was walking up and down the aisles of the class, trying to keep all attention on her, as she spoke about the upcoming English assignment. She came to Cora’s left side and asked her a question she hadn't been expecting.

“Sorry, what was that?” Cora answered somewhat dazed.

“I asked, Cora, whether or not you had finished staring into space?” Ms Blake continued with a face of absolute boredom, waiting for her answer.

Murmurs and few chuckles were heard around the class, but the chuckles heard most of all were Stiles. He snorted then covered his mouth with his hand and continued grinning. Cora blushed slightly under the eyes of Ms Blake and the rest of her classmates.

“Not just yet, but I’m sure I can take small break if you like.” Cora looked up to Ms Blake and smiled sweetly as she possibly could. Her sarcasm and snark had become more apparent since moving into her third year of High School, especially toward her teachers.

“I think you can finish that day dream in detention, but as long as its alright with you Miss Hale.” Ms Blake’s sweetness was much too forced and all Cora replied with was a curt nod and a face of determination, what for, she didn't really know.

Ms Blake continued walking around the class with her high heels clicking against the floor.

“So I guess we can’t study after school then?” Stiles whispered behind her. She could hear the grin in his voice and it made her blood boil.

How Cora became friends with Stiles, she has no idea. It may have been when Cora pushed him in a puddle when they were five and she was forced to apologize to him by her mother until he pushed her in a puddle in return when they were seven. Or maybe it was when they played a prank on Jackson together after all the times he had made fun of Scott. It was probably when her entire family was nearly killed in a fire and his mother death. The two kids without mothers.

“You’ll get in detention soon enough.” Cora smirked at the chalkboard in front of her.

“What do yo-” His confusion hit him nearly as quick as Cora had pushed him onto the floor causing him flail around on the ground for awhile before he knocked his desk on top of his ankle.

A sharp crack was heard throughout the class and every head turned to the source. The tension grew heavy with Ms Blake’s clicking heels bounced against the ground.

“Stiles, please leave for the Health Nurse. Scott. Cora. Help him will you?” Both Scott and Cora nodded their heads and quickly exited their seats, flanking either side of Stiles before heaving his lanky long body up.

“Cora, double detention and you can stay with Stiles until he needs to come back to class.” Her smile was evil and Cora was sure she hated her. She once again nodded her head at Ms Blake and turned with Scott and Stiles.

All three of them slowly walked through the door, when Cora felt Stiles weight shift onto Scott.

“What are you doing?” Her eyebrows pushed together with a frown crossing over her face. Cora caught Scott shake his head and a look of sympathy display across his face. He always did the same thing. Eyebrows relax, delicate eyes, a sad smile with his infamous dimples and although she had seen this face so many times with the amount of times herself and Stiles fought, she felt like this was going to be different.

That this incident was the last for both of them.

“Nothing.” His voice betrayed him. It had malice laced through that one word.

“Okay. Don’t tell me and I can’t apologize.” She still had his arm across her shoulders but she barely felt any weight from him.

His neck snapped at her comment and she saw his eyes burning with anger that hadn't been resolved from their last fight.

It had been a few weeks ago and Cora had had another fight with Derek and Peter about her not being able to visit Laura in New York. Cora had said some things and so had Derek that neither had said to each other since half their family had died in the house fire. Peter had stayed out of the fight until she was halfway through the door, screaming about her not going anywhere near Laura until she apologized.

Cora could still feel the anger and loathing she had had while running to Stiles’s. It was a dark night with the full moon out. The was chill flowing through the air like a current. The stars had been on full display filling the sky as if they were Christmas lights that had just been hung. She remembered reaching Beacon Hills Look Out and ringing Stiles with her hands shaking.

Her voice cracked at some point and then he was sitting next her and hugging her as she cried into his shoulder.

They stayed out there for hours just looking out at Beacon Hills and the stars. She remembered thinking about how much she liked this boy. As he looked up at the sky she stared at him with admiration. He valued everyone elses lives above his. He was witty and reliable, but she knew that all he saw was Lydia.

Lydia was everything. She was beautiful, with her strawberry blonde hair and her amazing figure. Her genius level IQ, that barely anyone noticed about her made everyone envy her, but it wasn't even those qualities that made Cora jealous of her. It was the way she was able to grab his attention by being in the same room. She didn't have to do a thing except strut inside and she had his undeniable attention.

By the time it was dawn, herself and Stiles were driving back to his place after Cora pleading with him that she couldn't see the faces of Derek and Peter. They were at the end of the street when the both of them saw the blinding red and blue lights emitting outside his house.

Stiles was out of the car speaking fast as he usually did when he was in trouble with his father, but this time his father just turned around and told him to take Cora home and to leave him to think for a while.

She had never seen him more put out after speaking with his father. It had seemed like his Dad had barely even tried and Cora knew that the Sheriff always tried with Stiles. He barely spoke, barely ate, he just changed in that week. Then he blew. He had a panic attack leaving school with Cora. She had to take him home where he started crying and screaming about his mum and anything else that was crushing him from the inside. It was as if Cora was watching a fire that was dying suddenly burst into flames. Stiles finally turned on her and blamed her for running away, not telling Peter and Derek, for everything she had done wrong.

She nearly hit him. She nearly screamed at him. She nearly ran away.

Instead she threw it all back at him. She threw every wrong he had ever done. Every single one.

It was when he brought up her dead family which she had ran away from. She couldn't do the same to him. She wouldn't able to look at him without guilt flushing through her.

She hadn't forgiven him and he still had built up frustration that they both were deciding to ignore.

“You know what, Scott? I think you can take me to the health nurse.” Stiles then continued on his way completely forgetting about Cora, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway.

“And I’m the one that runs away.” She had already begun to turn around when she heard shoes squeak and Scott’s whispers.

“No I’m walking away. There’s a difference. I’m walking away from you. You ran away when something was just too hard. I’m walking away from another argument with you. You run away from every problem you've ever had. I’m not scared like you! I’m tired of you!” He spat his words down the hall and she felt herself flinch at his words.

Just like Peter. Just like Derek’s words. He was like everyone else. The tears started to well in her eyes. The blurred sight ahead of her showed Scott stunned and standing completely still.

She couldn't let her tears fall. Not here. Never in front of him again.

She wiped her tears and watched as a frown appeared across Stiles's face. Cora’s face was void emotion. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyebrows were set in her slight upward arch. Cora’s eyes were had the same monotone look and had no look of having tears in them.

She wasn't going to do this anymore. She might love him. But it wasn't fair on either of them anymore.

Cora forced a sad smile onto her face which was going against all her instincts to crumble to the ground and cry. “I’ll see you guys soon.” Her smile faltered with the lie she had just told but it had to be done.

Scott seemed to be processing the words together, while Stiles looked deflated. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to run. She wanted to cry. But looking at his face she knew he would feel pride in accomplishing a rise from her. Even if it was unwanted from him, he would become another person to add to the people she used to love.

Cora began to turn when she remembered Stiles’s ankle, that was possibly broken.

“Oh, and Stiles? I am sorry.” She locked eyes with him and she saw regret fill his eyes. She could actually feel him thinking up apologizes that would win her back. So instead of falling for his pleadings again she looked to Scott. She had never felt his stare so intense. It ultimately scared her. She felt the intensity fall from his gaze and when she faced him once again, his eyes were full of understanding.

People called Scott slow but she had always known he was incredible with people and knowing what people needed. He nodded his head at her and smiled. It was a sad smile, his dimples weren’t even visible. She almost cried under Scott’s gaze. But she didn't.

She nodded to the both of them and left for class. Her small body disappeared from the hallway, with Stiles’s mouth agape.

“Cora!” Stiles shouted down the hallway, wanting to apologize. He knew what he said just wasn't right. It couldn't be that bad though. The longest one of their fights had gone for was three days and that was only because they were both too stubborn to admit to either of themselves being wrong. Until Scott locked them in the boys locker room, until they were both crying from laughing too much.

Stiles turned to Scott and saw his expression was unreadable. Scott always had his heart on his sleeve, so to look at the face of his best friend to see no emotion about the current situation, scared Stiles.

“Scott,-”

“Lets get your ankle checked out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's confronted by her past and present situations and even might start thinking about how she is going to survive her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm not going to say much but I'm so happy about where this story is going at the moment!
> 
> Go to bottom for further notes

“Cora! Malia’s here!” Cora had already started running down the staircase to meet her cousin who was standing in the apartments kitchen. She had her arms around Malia when they both hit the ground, beginning to play fight, trying to win the upperhand. She grinned at her cousin, who was trying to pin Cora’s arm, but Cora was too slippery.

Malia hadn't always been her cousin though. She had been home schooled most of her life, when her parents told her she was adopted. Her parents knew who the father was but not the mother.

Peter denies giving her to the Tate family, as well as knowing she even existed and like everything else he blamed Talia for this betrayal.

Malia decided she wanted to be part of both families, which at first Cora thought was selfish, but she was happy for someone else to be part of the family that she could actually talk to. Malia took Cora’s side on most things but wouldn’t get between Derek and Peter when they fought with her. Cora felt betrayed by this at times but if becoming apart of another family was hard, becoming apart the Hales was going to be worse.

Malia bit Cora’s arm which she had around her neck in a choke hold. Cora’s legs tightened around Malia’s waist. Both girls bared their teeth in warning, when Peter walked into the room to greet his daughter.

“Get up, you two. Play times over.” He leaned against one of the pillars closest to the kitchen, waiting for Cora to release Malia.

When both continued with the “game”, Peter plucked Cora from underneath Malia and hauled her to her feet. He gave Malia a hand, while Cora crossed her arms and glared at Peter. Peter turned to Cora with a smirk playing across his face.

Cora didn’t trust Peter with Malia.

Peter had never been the most reliable in the family. He had always wanted his own profit and to be the leader of the family business. Generations of Hale’s all had certain businesses which had been handed over and traded with. Throughout the many years the Hale’s had owned banks, large amounts of stocks, zoos, amusement parks, you name it they probably owned it. It was when the family moved to Beacon Hills, a few generations ago was when the family became the largest and most profitable in the state.

When Cora’s Grandfather gave Talia gave all of the ownership of the families income to her, Peter was outraged. He believed he had been betrayed by his own flesh and blood. He left the family for a amount of time before reappearing, at the same time as the Argent family.

The Argent family was the Hale’s largest competition in the town, for many months that year but the family stayed strong and held together.

The fire was all Cora could remember. It was burning all around them and wouldn't stop. She screamed for her mum at first, then her dad. She then just started screaming for anyone. She didn't care who, just for someone to be alive to take care of her.

The smoke was scratching at her lungs and throat and her eyes couldn't bear the heat anymore. She was curled up in a corner crying when the bedroom to her door burst open.

The heat that pushed at her almost made her fall unconscious. She remembered thinking that if someone had to survive it had to be her little cousins. The ones that couldn't even walk, the ones who were born to be part of the Hale legacy.

A dark silhouette shadowed by the smoke was stomping and heaving for breath. The figure was hunched over, only to tumble through the smoke, into clearer air.

Her mother. Her mother was choking on her own breathe. She was dying.Her face was smeared with black marks and one arm had been burned to angry, red webbed skin. Her eyes were burning with anger and pain and Cora had never seen such a sight. Her hair was darker than usual, almost blending itself into the smoke.

The air in Cora’s lungs evaporated at the sight. This couldn't be her mother. Not the woman who had raised three children while running an empire. Not the mother that made everyone laugh with her stories. It couldn't be.

But there was no denying the burn of her eyes that locked onto Cora’s frame.

Her mother ran to Cora, heaving the little girls body into her arms. She carried her to the window that had always been too tall off the ground for Cora to reach, she broke the window and Cora felt a gust of cold air fight against the swirling heat in the room. Her mother pushed Cora through the window and lowered her until the tip of toes were touching the roof outside.

Cora almost cried. She might survive. Her mum and her were going to live. They were going to rebuild and it might not be the same but they were going to live.

“Cora, run for the woods. Run away from the fire.” Her mum began to turn around as if she were going back into the fire.

“Mum! Come back!” Cora was crying now. She was going to be alone, without a mum, without a family. No home, no one.

“Cora, I am not dying. I am going to find your little cousins. Remember Cory and Shane, and little Anna? I have to find them. Do you understand Cora?” Her mothers stare was boring into Cora and she couldn't stand it.

She knew had to be strong but she didn't want to be strong. She wanted her mum with her. Not going back into the fire. But the look in her mothers stare told Cora all she had to know. She wasn't going to quit on this family.

Cora nodded her head. “I lo-”

“Don’t say it Cora. Tell me when we’re safe.” Her mother turned and ran back into the smoke of the room.

“Cora! You must stop hiding in your mind, it is becoming a horrible habit.” Peter was staring at her as well Malia, who looked a lot more worried than her uncle.

Cora gave Peter a heavy glare and then said to Malia, “Just come up to my room when you're finished speaking. We can get started on our homework.” Cora left up the stairs to her room thinking about the fire.

She hadn't had such an intense flash back in a years. Maybe it was what Stiles said to her. Maybe it really was her fault. Maybe if she had pleaded with her Mum more she would be alive. Maybe if she had heard her screams she would have been able to do something.

Instead she ran. She ran and ran until her legs collapsed beneath her. The emotions tore through her like a train through a subway.

Relief.

Sadness.

Anger.

Lonely.

And worst of all betrayal.

Someone had started that fire. There was no accident about it. Someone had planned and killed her family.

In the space of an hour Cora’s eight year old mind full of love and hope, was crushed into nothing she ever thought possible.

Her body had pulsed with anger and hate. She wanted revenge. She wanted her family.

She cried herself to sleep that night on top of the forest floor.

They found her two days after that night. Her mum wasn't with Laura and Derek when she ran to them.

~

“Hey Cora?” Malia’s voice broke through the comfortable silence that they always developed when they studied together.

Cora looked up from her notes that had very few lines highlighted compared to Malia’s. Malia’s face seemed more red in the cheeks and Cora wasn’t really sure why. Malia also wouldn't look Cora in the eyes.

Cora took the pen she had been chewing from her mouth and set everything in front of herself to the right of her bed.

“Yeah?” Cora was very uneasy about what was going to be said. She loved Malia like a sister but what if Peter had said something to her, she wasn't sure what could happen.

“Well I was wondering if everything between you and Stiles is alright?" Malia's eyes shifted across the room, refusing to meet Cora’s eyes.

Cora's instantly understood why this was such an awkward conversation for Malia. Cora blushed slightly while trying to clear her throat.

"Uhm, well, yeah I suppose so. Why?" Cora looked up at Malia to see her eyes light up slightly.

 _Of course_ , she should have known. _  
_

Malia since her first month at Beacon Hills High School had made it blatantly clear that she liked Stiles.

They had math and English together and according to Malia he was always trying to help her whenever she found something slightly difficult. She also mentioned that even though his jokes are lame they do cheer her up when she gets a D minus.

Cora had put sly hints whenever he was brought into their conversation about how he was so dramatic about all his movements and the all kinds of annoying things he can do, but Malia could sense feelings easily and she slowly got the message that Cora was working on it.

But now, Cora guessed he was free of her as she was of him.

Cora's phone began to play the Star War's theme song, signaling Stiles was, again ringing her. She quickly pressed decline and tried to force a believing smile onto her face. Malia crossed her arms and straightened her back, staring Cora down.

"That's why. And because I have had to collect all your work from school for you to do at home because you have missed 2 weeks, oh and let's not forget either Scott or Stiles asking me whether you're alright every other day!" Malia face was red and she had now relocated herself near the doorway of the room.

Cora fell back on her bed and groaned.

She thought that Scott had understood her and would be able to rein in Stiles in and leave her be for a while. Obviously not.

"I can tell something happened between the both of you. Even Scott's acting strange. So tell me, Cora. What's happened? Because I can't lie any more times to cover for you. I hate lying anyways." There was determination in her voice but Cora swears she could hear softness behind it.

"We're not friends anymore. He said some things. I did things. I broke and decided that I had to let him go. I can't handle it anymore,Malia. I can't."

"So, what does it mean?"

"It means you have every opportunity to be with him, you have my blessing." Cora smiled tenderly at Malia who was staring at her like she had just been killed.

Malia processed the words over in her head. Her cousin was giving her chance to be with him.

Him.

She never really crushed on people, but then there was him and at first, yes she hated him. His annoying tapping and inability to sit still behind her, nearly made her turn around throttle him. She then listened his little comments and whispers and found he was a lot more than just some loud mouthed dork.

A wide smile graced Malia's lips, but faltered slightly remembering her cousins feelings. Does she really mean what she says or will she see them together and break?

"Don't worry, Malia. I meant what I said. I'll even help you." A smirk full of laughter spread across Cora's face although her eyes betrayed her. Malia shook it off and pounced on Cora causing Cora to roar with laughter.

As Cora told Malia all of Stiles's little habits and hobbies she did feel her heart ache slightly, but she ignored it. She need to get over him and find her own way.

They laughed and shared notes about classes. Malia decided to stay the night, so she could drag Cora back to school.

Cora stared up at her ceiling listening to Malia’s soft snoring, wondering whether or not she was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a poor ending I know, but I just felt this chapter was kind of a filler and maybe a starter for the rest of this story. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support! I honestly thought I was going to get like 2 hits but not this!
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon and Stiles will be back into the mix. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Cora, you have to get out of the car." Malia growled, outside the window, glaring at anyone who stared at the car for longer than half a second.

Cora sank into the car seat even lower than she already had, so that she was now a puddle of human limbs. Over the past two weeks she had missed school Cora had realized that she preferred solitary activities over being somewhere full of people that didn't really care or people she was trying to avoid.

"I don't want to." She mumbled, covering her face with her hair.

“Cora, you must stop mumbling! It’s a horrible habit.” Malia quickly turned on the spot to stare down Cora, who had lifted her head to glare at her cousin. Malia’s lips slowly turned upwards at the corners until both were laughing so loudly half the car pack were staring at the both of them.

Stiles Stilinski was one of these people but unlike the others he began marching towards the two, with his jaw clenched and brain pulsing with anger.

Cora was out of the car, holding onto Malia’s shoulder as she released the last of her laughter. She felt a tug at her shirt from behind, causing her turn on the spot she was standing, to be in front of a red faced Stiles. She had known she was going to have to deal with him, but not when she had just got herself out the car. Not when she was smiling after two weeks of tight lipped scowls.

“Cora, I want to speak with you.” His mouth was clenched as he spoke, and his neck was straining.

“Stiles, I really just want to-” She couldn't look him in the eye. So she found a new interest with how many stones she could count on the ground.

“Yeah, well I wanted to hear from. Talk to you, maybe? To apologize.” Malia had stepped back from Cora but was still behind her.

Stiles’s risen voice was beginning to stir a crowd around the two and Cora wanted to run. She wanted to be at home. She wanted to talk to Laura.

She needed Laura.

A gentle warmth spread through her shoulder, which she turned to towards, finding that Issac Lahey was smiling down at her, like an angel in the sunlight.

Issac really did like an angel though, everywhere he went. His golden brunette curls piled on top of his head. Eyes like Angelite stones, which were coupled with a toothy grin since Derek had taking care of him, along with Erica and Boyd. His cheekbones and jawline were strong features of his face. Issac had a broad chest, which although Cora denies, is nicely built. Issac’s been the fastest runner in the year, for years, actually for all of Cora’s time in school. He had the longest legs, even when they measured them up against Stiles.

“We’re all going to be late if you don’t go up to your classes. We have Math, do you want to walk with me?” His smile didn't fall from his mouth. Cora needed to be save but was Isaac really the one to do it. She turned her head towards Stiles gauging his expression.

She couldn't stay there though. Malia had already disappeared and Scott only just now seemed to know what was going on, yet didn't seem to to be making any move to stop Stiles.

Maybe she deserved it? Cora didn’t even answer Scott’s messages because she was afraid he would tell Stiles. But was that really any kind of excuse? Scott was her friend too. She should have just trusted him. Instead she was cowering and he was watching.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Cora smiled warmly up to Issac, who equally returned the smile and began walking with Cora, away from the scene, which had started dispersing back to their groups around the car park.

The pair walked for a couple of minutes in silence, walking through the lacrosse field slowly.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you. I owe you.” Cora said as she kicked at the dewy grass with her boots.

“It’s alright. Nearly everyone knows that infamous trio, has recently turned into a double act.”

“What? What do you mean?” Cora asked. Why were they infamous? They weren't really anything special just a small group of friends.

“You three have been friends since Elementary and then thats thing that happens nearly every month.” Issac eyes seemed really sincere but had a hint of a joke coming soon.

“And what would that be? One of us turns into a werewolf?” Cora cracked a smile as she shoved her hands in her pockets of her jacket.

“Maybe that’s it, but you and Stiles always have fights, which most of the time everyone bets on when you guys will be friends again.” Cora tried to sense the humor in his tone but listening she couldn’t hear it.

“Are you serious? I knew it was obvious, but is really that bad?” Cora whined, she began walking to the bleachers needing to sit down and get her bearings.

Of course they bet on her and Stiles. Jackson probably started it up knowing him. He’s such an idiot. All he cares about himself and how he looks in everyone's eyes.

“Yeah it was quite bad. I mean everyone knows that you and him fighting again, but I don’t think anyone realizes how serious it is. They’re acting as if this is just a longer than usual fight. Nearly the whole of the school are betting that you two will be friends within this week.” Issac’s voice sounded serious, not even a hint of a joke.

They reached the bleachers, where Cora instantly sat. Issac stood still in front of her, staring down at her

“And what are you betting on? That me and Stiles will be best pals in the next few days.” Cora felt the anger in herself bubbling. Her voice was harsh and sarcastic as she asked.

Issac squatted down in front of Cora, trying to grab her eye contact with her.

“I haven’t bet on you two before. I won’t start either because I feel like this is different. Am I right?” Issac’s voice had softened and Cora felt safer with him. She pulled her feet onto the bleacher and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

~

Stiles was watching her leave him again. What was going on with her? She had never seemed so small when it came to a confrontations with him before, so what had changed?

The crowd which had circled himself and Cora had now gone back to their friends to report back what they had witnessed.

Someone was walking towards him from behind. When they reached Stiles side he turned and saw that it was Scott, whose expression was unreadable again. Stiles frowned and then kicked the curb, forgetting that what he was kicking was concrete, he began hopping up and down out of pain. Once the pain was gone he had Scott walked back to Jeep and climbed waiting for the bell for school to go.

“Scott, did you see that? Did you see her? She even left with the Lahey kid. Man, she knows I don't like him. I won’t be able to take it if she doesn't explain what I've done wrong this time, Scott.”

Scott twisted his neck and looked at Stiles. He was looking at him, as if he was disappointed. His face quickly changed to understanding, as it usually does.

“Yeah, I wonder if she’s alright.” Scott said as he turned his head back to looking out windscreen.

“Can’t you just ask what I've done wrong for me, Scotty? I mean you two never argue. Actually thinking about, you never argue with anyone.”

“I've told you man, she’s avoiding me too.” There was sting of pain in Scott’s voice but Stiles breezed past it and replied with a grunt of frustration.

Stiles put his head on the drivers wheel and moaned. This was a lot worse of fight he and Cora had ever had. She’s never missed two weeks of school just avoid him.

A sharp knock on the window, brought both of the boys attention to Stiles side of the car. Standing in front of the window was Malia Tate or Hale, he wasn't very sure which name she went as.

Malia reminded Stiles of Cora. They both had the same type of personality but Malia was blunter and would rather say what she has to say and it be done.

Stiles had to admit though, she was beautiful. Her hair was wavy and flowed down past her shoulders and was a mixture of blondes and light brunette. Her eyes were a dark brown that they seemed like reflected things if close enough. She had a small button nose and was only slightly shorter than Stiles.

Stiles wound down his window with a confused expression planted across his face.

“Can I speak with you?” Malia had stuck her head in the car and kept eye contact with Stiles.

Her stare was kind of unsettling but Stiles got out of the car anyway and stepped away from car to where she was.

“So what did-” Stiles didn't even finish his question before Malia’s fist connected with his face. His face was aching and he could hear Scott running to pick him off the ground. He was covering his face with his hands as he held on to Scott.

“What the hell was that for!?” Stiles was beyond angry but the shock was over whelming.

“You can’t just start yelling at Cora like that! You should have waited until she felt comfortable with speaking with you! She hasn't been the same and she just needs to sort herself out, but she can’t do that if your breathing down her neck.” Malia was intimidating and looked ready to swing at him again, if Kira hadn't ran across the car park to pull Malia back towards the school.

Stiles looked towards Scott for an explanation but Scott was as shocked as him. He just just shook his head and took him to the health nurse.

 

~

Cora was sitting next to Issac when she saw Erica running across the field towards the both of them. When she reached them she was huffing and had bent over.

“I didn't realize you could run, Erica. Even in heels.” Issac joked as he stood up and patted Erica’s back.

“Shut - Up - Lahey.” Erica replied in huffs. When she regained her breath she stood straight and batted Issac’s hand away.

“Cora, I’m not sure what’s going on between you and Stiles, but your cousin just punched him in the face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been that long has it???
> 
> Okay, but no I am sorry. I did not mean to stop updating I just couldn't get into my writing. I just felt really dragged down and didn't want to be writing. But its the holidays now so there should be more updating and maybe some one shots. 
> 
> But thank you guys for sticking with it.


End file.
